Liquid chromatography has been generally used for isolation, analysis, and separation of components of samples in fields such as organic chemistry, biochemistry, medicine, food science, and environmental science. There is a trend in the reduction in size of liquid chromatography apparatuses, and the capacity of their columns has been reduced.
As discussed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, column devices for liquid chromatography include a cylindrical column body which holds a column filler, and a pair of end caps which covers both ends of the column body, each end cap having a flow hole for the carrier liquid arranged in the center thereof, respectively. A pipe for introducing and delivering the carrier liquid is connected at an end on the side of an opening of the flow hole of the end cap.